villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Mask
The Black Mask (real name: Roman Sionis) is a villain from the Batman series. He was the greedy son of a very wealthy couple, that died in a fire, in which he caused intentionally. He got their money and their company, but went bankrupt. His company was saved by Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Sionis hates him for that. His mask is carved out of the black coffin of his father. Despite being sent to Arkham Asylum, his mild insanity is overshadowed by his greed that he was often reconsidered to be relocated to a regular prison instead of an institution due to knowingly and competently committing his crimes. He is the tertiary antagonist of the 2010 direct-to-video animated movie Batman: Under the Hood. History Personal History Roman Sionis came from a rich family, his father was a very successful industrialist. His parents only cared for their social status, and when a nurse dropped Roman on his head after he was born, they were more concerned about covering it up from their friends than their son's well being. When he was child, Sionis was attacked by a rabid raccoon, but his parents forbade him to tell the incident to anyone. They frequently dragged him around to parties, and would force him to become friends with the children of other wealthy families in Gotham City, including the young Bruce Wayne. His family hated other people like the Waynes though, but they put on "social masks" in public to seem like more charming people; these "social masks" were what Sionis grew to despise. After his high school graduation, Sionis was given a high ranking position in his father's company, the prosperous Janus Cosmetics, where he fell in love with a working class secretary named Circe. However, he was outraged when his parents disapproved and demanded that he broke off his relationship with her. This proved to be the last straw for Sionis, who proceeded to burn down the family mansion, killing his parents. With his father dead, he inherited Janus Cosmetics, but quickly drove the company into the ground, leaving the company open to a Wayne Enterprises buyout. To make matters worse, Circe broke up with him in front of the entire staff. Sionis was driven mad from losing everything he had; unable to admit to his own mistakes that ruined his life, he turned his hatred on Bruce Wayne. Donning a mask carved from his father's ebony coffin, he began murdering Wayne employees, planning to eventually assassinate Bruce himself to fulfill his revenge. In the ensuing battle with Batman, Sionis' mask became permanently burnt into his face as a living death mask, ironically granting his wish of removing all traces of his former identity. In the next years, he would become one of Gotham City's most ruthless and sadistic crime lords, commanding the "False Facers," an army of masked henchmen. With each loss to Batman, his empire shrank and his sadism grew. Among his many crimes were the destruction of a community center on Gotham's East End, the painstaking murder of Catwoman's brother-in-law, and driving her sister Maggie insane. War Games Believed dead at Catwoman's hands, Black Mask survived, and when Gotham City's gang wars erupted - part of a "war game" created by Batman that went horibly wrong - they created a power vacuum in the underworld that he could exploit to build a criminal empire. He murdered Orpheus, a costumed gang leader secretly working with Batman to end the unrest in Gotham, and he took the tragic hero's identity and gained the trust of the teen hero Spoiler. This way he learned information vital to his cause before he betrayed and tortured her. Following Batman's plans, the fake Orpheus rallied all the factions, revealed his true identity and initiated a spree of carnage. Black Mask became the undisputed ruler of the entire Gotham City underworld. The End Deathstroke later approached Black Mask offering him a place within the Society. Black Mask was eager to strenthen his increasingly tenuous grip on the underworld since Batman was targeting his operations. He accepted the offer and Captain Nazi and Count Vertigo were sent after Batman. However, these villains were defeated, and Batman ultimately prevented the Society from securing a foothold in Gotham. In an attempt to "Improve Himself" after this debacle, Black Mask threatened the most important people in Catwoman's life, from Slam Bradley to Holly Robinson. Still thinking that Catwoman adhered to a strict no-kill rule, Black Mask was caught by surprise when Catwoman took revenge by shooting him in the head and blowing his jaw off. However, Black Mask survived. After the shooting, Selina Kyle passed the mantle of Catwoman to her friend Holly Robinson. Not long after, Holly was arrested for the killing of Black Mask. Black Mask II In the "Battle For The Cowl" storyline, a new Black Mask surfaces. He has drugged several of Arkham Asylum's inmate, including theGreat White Shark, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Victor Zsasz, Jane Doe and the Scarecrow, with a substance that can kill when triggered. Black Mask is quickly acknowledged as the leader of the group when he blows up much of Arkham Asylum. He then prepares for his ascension by destroying Two-Face's and Penguin's reign and becoming Gotham City's crime lord again. Eventually, the new Black Mask is revealed to be Jeremiah Arkham, administrator of Arkham Asylum. After being defeated by Batman, he is imprisoned in the rebuilt Arkham Asylum. The Batman Batman Arkhamverse Batman: Under the Red hood Black Mask is the tertiary antagonist of the animated movie. ''Gotham'' :See: Richard Sionis A character loosely based off Black Mask named Richard Sionis appears in the first season of Gotham in the episode "The Mask" as the CEO of Sionis Investments who pits his candidates against each other for a position at his company. Richard makes a reappearance in the opening of season 2 where he ends up being killed. He is played by Todd Stashwick. Attributes *Obsessed with masks *Harbors a hatred of Batman and Bruce Wayne *Face resembles a black skull *Feared and powerful mob boss *Skilled marksman, known for his double handguns Gallery Stephen_Doone_Earth-S.png|Enemy of Bulletman. Jack_Hawk_(Earth-One)_001.jpg|Enemy of the Blackhawk Squadron. BlackMask.jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Arkham City Black Mask 2.jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Arkham Origins Black_Mask_(Under_the_Red_Hood).jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Under the Red Hood The Mask (Gotham).jpg|Richard Sionis/The Mask of Gotham Black Mask 0003.jpg Black_Mask_TB.jpg|Black Mask from The Batman Black_Mask_BBAB.png|Black Mask from Batman: The Brave and the Bold Black_Mask_BBB.png|Black Mask from Batman: Bad Blood Black_Mask.jpg Category:Crime Lord Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Legacy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mutated Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Complete Monster Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mobsters Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Mutilators Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Betrayed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Rapists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Justice League Villains Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anarchist Category:Partners in Crime Category:Injustice Villains Category:Lego Villains